Sin Expresión
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Kaoru va a un pueblo cerca de Tokio. Al acampar en el bosque...aparecerán hechos terroríficos, que cambiaran la vida de ella y sus amigas, pero sin embargo, sabrá el porque niños pequeños desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y esa razon, la enamoro. Especial de Halloween. Two-Shot


_**Nota del autor:**_ hola...¿como están? espero que muy bien. A causa de que subiría el 4to capitulo de Detrás De Tu Sombra, sobre Halloween, esta hecho este, pero por cuestiones personales no puede subir ese capitulo, y por eso subo este, para que puedan leer un fic que prometí. Y también lo siento por subirlo días después de halloween, pero no tenia tiempo. Es mejor tarde que nunca. Este fic esta inspirado en Slender Man :33 Espero y lo disfruten y me digan la opinión de este fic :33

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia, ni el creppypasta de Slender Man. Solo la trama.

Warning!: OU, Suspenso y Terror. Romance. Two-Shot

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Sin expresión.<span>**_

Hola, mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara. Aquí me encuentro, en la casa de Miyako. Era un día al que todos lo conocen como el nombre de "normal", un día de rutina, solo con el severo cambio de la pijamada en la casa de esta linda chica, que es mi mejor amiga. Sonrió al ver como ella y Momoko suelen pelear de una forma tan entretenida.

No puedo dejar de pensar como, mis amigas están tan entusiasmadas por el viaje. Va ir el novio de Miyako, Boomer y el mejor amigo de Momoko, Brick. Estos chicos son muy importantes para ellas, son parte de su día a día, y como ellas son hermanas para mí, ellos también son como mis hermanos. Mi vida siempre a sido solitaria, no suelo ser tan social con las personas, prefiero quedarme sola y leer. Al ser solitaria, me gusta investigar, saber la razón de todo.

Me gusta encontrar cosas nuevas yo sola. Prefiero estar en un día con lluvia, que con calor. Soy extraña y apartada, en cierta forma, de la sociedad.

Eran las 12:30 am, del día 10 de Noviembre. Dentro de unas horas, partiríamos a aquel pueblo. Al pasar del tiempo, aproximadamente media hora, decidimos dormir, mañana era un día pesado. Un día que será muy interesante. Según mi punto de vista.

Al día siguiente, me desperté y me fui a dar un baño. Mis amigas de igual forma. Al terminar de bañarme, me dedique a usar un pantalón negro, unas botas del mismo color y una blusa de manga larga de color verde. Miro detenidamente la ventana de aquella habitación, está lloviendo. El sonido de las gotas golpeando bruscamente el suelo, es un placer para mis oídos.

Sonrió. Al pasar del tiempo, salimos de la casa de Miyako, y nos dirigimos a un auto, el cual están Brick y Boomer. Momoko y Miyako se meten en el, yo igual, procurando que me tocara un lugar cerca de la ventana del mismo. Y lo conseguí. Al arrancar el motor del auto, avanzamos a nuestro destino.

Nuestro destino era, pasar por una linda ciudad de Japón que está cerca del bosque, y de ahí, acampar en el. Es una ciudad hermosa. Al principio me entenderé que en aquel pueblo hubo varias personas desaparecidas y en especial niños pequeños. Este hecho era muy recurrente. Muchas personas piensan, que los niños se perdían en el bosque. Y jamás encontraron posibles pistas. La verdad me gustaría saber que paso con aquellos infantes, me derrite, no literalmente, la curiosidad. Y una pregunta en mí siempre me lo preguntare_… ¿Tiene que ver con algo o alguien? _

Sin darme cuenta, la lluvia que nos acompaño en el viaje, se desvaneció. En el trayecto del viaje, fue de aproximadamente tres horas. Llegamos al pueblo, un pueblo muy hermoso en buenas condiciones sobre todo la flora; unas bellas flores de diferente tipo en parques y hogares, pastos hermosos, y aquel bosque tan majestuoso. Un bosque interminable ante mis ojos esmeraldas. De repente, el auto se detuvo, específicamente, en un hotel. Suspiro tediosamente.

—Es hermoso este lugar —dice ligeramente mi amiga pelirroja, mientras salimos del automóvil, mirando cada detalle del edificio.

—Sera mejor que primero vallamos a acampar por dos días y, después, hacer la reservación —argumenta Brick, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, para después ir y hacer lo dicho por él. Después de este momento, nos subimos de nuevo al auto y ahora nos vamos al bosque. Aquel bosque que para mí es interminable. Al llegar a él, salimos del carro, y ponemos las tiendas de acampar. Muchas personas le tienen miedo o pánico a los bosques. Nunca supe de donde salió esta estúpida teoría. Y no lo quiero saber. Dicen que los bosques son el reflejo de lo que las personas quieren creer. No sé si sea cierto. Sus palabras se refieren a, que al ser solitarios, corres el riesgo de algo peligroso, el cual nadie sabe el porqué. Jamás lo comprendí y no lo comprenderé, al menos, que yo misma lo justifique. Creo que las personas pierden su cordura con esta teoría y esto me saca una sonrisa en mi rostro. Y no sé porque.

Después de poner las tiendas de acampar, decidí ir por unos troncos de madera para la fogata. Era muy sencillo y fácil encontrar ramas y troncos. Estos árboles son gigantes y magníficos ante mis ojos.

Llegue a una parte del bosque que era un poco despejado de arboles, lleno de bancas de color negro. En una de ellas, encontré a un niño, de tez blanca, ojos cafés y pelo dorado y rizado. Aproximadamente de 5 años, lo encontré dibujando. Curiosamente me acerqué a él.

—Qué lindo dibujas—le dije, viendo lo que dibujaba. El me mira curioso, para volver a dibujar.

—Gracias…—dice el niño tiernamente. Yo me siento a un lado de el. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta el niño viéndome fijamente. Yo le sonrió.

—Kaoru…

—Tienes un nombre lindo—dice volviendo a su dibujo. Dibujaba un niño de pelo rubio, pero había alguien más…era un hombre esbelto, de color literalmente blanco, vestido con un traje formal. No tenía expresiones faciales. Y este dibujo me despertó el doble de curiosidad.

— ¿Quién es él? —le pregunte. El me sonríe tiernamente.

—Mi mejor amigo…—aquella respuesta me saco un escalofrió. No era un ser humano, parecía un monstruo, aquel hombre. Tal vez solo salió de la imaginación del niño.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —le pregunte.

— ¿Sabías que el también quiere ser tu amigo? —me pregunta el niño, ignorando mi pregunta. Yo negué con mi cabeza. —Me lo acaba de decir… ¿no lo oíste? —me pregunta el niño. Yo un poco confundida y asustada por lo que me dice el niño, salgo de ahí corriendo. Al mover mis piernas desesperadamente para correr, llegue al campamento. Mi respiración era agitada. Después me sentí mareada, sentía como todo daba vueltas, mi vista se tornaba borrosa. Y después escuche una voz…que me saco el mismo susto que aquel niño. Y me desmaye.


End file.
